


Twinkies

by ForeverBlackRose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Mutants, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot, Xavier Institute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverBlackRose/pseuds/ForeverBlackRose
Summary: Peter only shares his favorite snack with one person.





	Twinkies

Peter Maximoff was notorious for 3 things at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters: his speed, his constant troublemaking, and his love of Twinkies. Everyone knew that the kleptomaniac had a stash that no one was allowed to touch and he seemed to always have one or two on hand at any given time.

Peter didn't often share his prized snacks. Every now and then he would gift one to a teammate who'd forgotten to eat before a mission, but that was rare. They were usally gone rather fast before anyone could ask. To be honest, he ate more Twinkies than any normal person ever should.

However, there was one person Peter always made an exception for. That person was (Y/n), his best friend. His one goal in life since he joined the X-Men was to take care of you, and he did it the best way he knew how. Missed lunch? Have a Twinkie. Got injured on a mission? Twinkie time. Mental breakdown from classes? Listen honey, Twinkies fix everything. 

Sometimes he'd pop up out of nowhere with the famous snack cake and a cheesy one liner. "You're the sweet to my heart," He'd say with a wink before speeding off again.

There were even times when he'd given you his last Twinkie. On days when he could tell you were having a rough time, he'd do whatever he could to make you feel better. Peter loved his snack cakes, but he loved the tiny smile that appeared on your face more than anything.

These small gestures might not seem like much, but it was the best way Peter knew how to convey his affections. If he could, he'd move mountains for you. He'd make sure you were never sad again and that you had everything you'd ever desired. Peter would happily go to the ends of the earth for you, but for now all he could do was share what he loved with you.


End file.
